Sacrificed Wishing
by MewStar0013
Summary: "Forming a limit within hope severs the will to fill the hurt. So make it fling, win, end." Wishing is such a folly. Praying for an elusive vision to come true. Clinging to a florescent will that dies by the darkness of self-doubt. Swimming within a well of souls, lost, not sure whether to sink or swim. Is a sacrifice worth a wish? "Throw a coin, get a wish. How ridiculous." R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrificed Wishing**_

_**To once again help my creative flow back into motion, and to speed up my work in my tenth grade project, another fic is presented to you guys! Yes, another OC submission fic. I know I got those other **__Persona __**fics to work on, but my muse is dying on them, I don't know why! It's sad! T^T Anyway, batting away that sadness,I just love working on these too much, I can't help but think of some ideas from the odd dreams I've been having about Italy and Egypt (Don't ask) and from some books on mythology I read a while back. Now, for those who wish to submit an OC, the requirements will be explained in the end. No worries, everyone will be given a chance. Now, I rather not make this author note long, so I'll just end this with the disclaimer and all of you can get to reading the prologue. Lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**PS: Thanks to those who pointed out the grammar mistakes. Got them all fixed :D**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: All I own of **__Persona __**are my copies of **__Persona 3 Portable __**and **__Persona 4: Golden__**. Nothing More. Anything else belongs to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**~Our Story - Yohio~**_

_~We're living in a dream _

_An endless fantasy _

_You're never alone _

_So forget your sorrow _

_Baby, we're meant to be _

_Just close your eyes and see _

_That you're a part of me _

_My precious story_

_Fly away~_

* * *

_**~Pilot: For All that its Worth~**_

"And by the power invested in me, in front of all these witnesses before you, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As the groom in his black tuxedo and the blushing bride kissed, Rinji knew that his life had taken another turn.

"I now present, the new Mr. and Mrs. Kimimura!"

Everyone in the courtyard stood, throwing wild flower petals into the air and cheering as Rinji's father and new bride walked down the aisle, the red carpet protecting their shoes from the sand. Rinji stood where he was at the high, white alter of stone, in between his two new brothers and nephew. Or rather, his _new _brothers and nephew.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, messing up his gelled, pale-peach hair. Usually, his hair stuck up in the oddest of ways, and he kept it that way, knowing that there was no use in getting it fixed. But under the cold glare of Norio, the oldest of his step-brothers, he poured half a bottle of gel on his hair and slicked it till it made his hair look like a pink helmet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to his side. His other new brother, Ichigo, gave him a kind smile, dark green eyes shinning kindly and his white-blonde hair tied in a small ponytail.

"Isn't this great, Rinji? Starting today, we're family." He said, a little excitement in his voice.

"It's so cool! We have more people in our family!" Isn't that great, Norio?" asked Rinji's now-nephew, Sora. Rinji could tell that he was born from his new mother's late son and wife, since he was the only one in the family who had light grey hair. Norio, the tallest of them and with long blonde hair, gave a dry hum and looked away, crossing his arms.

"E-Er, anyway! Lets get going, guys. The reception is going to start soon, and all the food's going to be gone if we don't get inside." Said Ichigo, trying to settle the maddening silence. Sora gave a whooping cry, latching onto Ichigo's back and bouncing.

"Giddy up! Giddy up, horsey!" He cried, laughing as the blonde grabbed his legs and spun them in circles.

"Hold on tight! I'm a wild horse! A wild horse, I say!" He yelled, carrying the laughing child into the large, white tent that was held for the reception. Rinji could see a few others heading inside as well, almost all of them either his father's co-workers, or his new mother's family.

"Lets go," He looked at Norio, who seemed to give a more neutral look. "We have to get ready for the toast."

"Uh. . ." The teen was confused. Wasn't the half-albino just sour to him a second ago? As if he had read his thoughts, Norio sighed.

"Fine, be a dumbass," He muttered, walking ahead and not able to notice the hurt look on his new brother's face. Rinji looked down on the sandy grounds, wincing as some wind whipped sand past the shawl he wore to protect his face. Coughing and spitting, Rinji shook his head and walked sluggishly into the tent.

_'Already things are going wrong.'_

* * *

The reception was, in two words, for Rinji: Beautiful and long.

He sat next to his father at the head table, noticing that the man himself looked younger, a big step for his father, since he was in his early forties Ashlan, his father, was a proud man of their family, having darkly-tan skin and raven-black hair tucked by the headdress he wore, soft robes of white giving his father a regal look. Rinji smiled as his father gave a hearty laugh. It had been a while since he heard a laugh like that.

He looked a little down, watching as his new mother, Ayame, giggle and talk with her bridesmaids, her light brown hair matching her pink and white kimono and elegant flowers pinned in her hair, the scent making his head spin.

Rinji already didn't like her.

A little away were his new bothers and nephew, the three lost in the world of the table party as they chatted with guests and made small toasts, of friendship, new futures, and muffled words that Rinji couldn't make out. He sighed, placing down his fork and knife and pushing his seat from the table.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air," He said, a few people, including Ashlan, turning at his abruptness.

"Rinji?" The boy stopped to look at his father's confused, maroon-red eyes, the color similar to his own, before he turned and walked out of the tent. Once outside, he tore off his shawl and dress tunic, throwing them to the sand. He pulled at his hair, giving quiet snarls as he tugged at the sweaty strands that matted and tangled from his vicious tugs. Giving one last frustrated kick in the sand, he fell flat on his behind and leaned back, propping himself on his elbows and rolling his head back, allowing the desert's cold and brisk air to cool his sweating skin.

"I needed that." He said to himself, closing his eyes.

"Really? I think you just scared mother, and father looked very surprised." He eyes opened again, and Rinij looked up and over to Ichigo. He closed his eyes, trying to scowl.

"Go away," He said in a hush tone, trying (and failing) to sound tough.

"Hey, don't try to act so tough," Ichigo took a seat next him, smiling impishly. "It does you no justice."

Rinji only scoffed, causing the older to laugh and pull something out of his pocket.

"But seriously," The blonde eased out a cigarette from the box he carried and a blue lighter, holding the white stick between his teeth. "You did walk out so suddenly. Are you upset?" He lit up a flame and breathed in the smoke, blowing grey puffs into the air. "Look, for what its worth, Rinji, my mother isn't a bad woman. She loves father, and she loves you just as much. And me and Sora like you, too. Norio. . . Well, he just needs to get use to the fact of it."

Red eyes looked at the stick he held. "You smoke?"

"Hey, don't change the subject," Ichigo peeved, lightly tapping the younger's forehead.

Rinji groaned and fell into the sand.

"This is what I'm talking about!"

Ichigo quirked a brow.

"This family makes no sense at all! Last year, my father met your mother, and we were suddenly pulled into family outings that take us to places far away from Cario and father looked as happy as he ever did in his life, as if your mother were the first woman he ever dated! Then, he suddenly announces that he's getting remarried and we're suddenly moving to Japan! Oh, I _know _I know Japanese as much as the next guy, but that doesn't mean I want to start a new life somewhere as if my first meant nothing! And now I suddenly have a step-mother and new relatives!" In mid-rant, he pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "To top it all off, you and your family are suddenly settling so well with mine when we've only became one a few hours ago! This didn't happen on my father's last five marriages so why the sudden change!? I ask you, why!? And Norio treats me as if I'm the plague, Sora drags me everywhere and call's me 'oji-san', and you are acting all nice and you smoke! Smoke!"

Rinji panted heavily, his arms outstretched above him and his eyes half-lidded. Ichigo loomed over him, an expected look on his face.

"What?" Muttered Rinji.

"Better?"

An awkward silence was left then. Rinji sat up after a while, blankly staring at his gold and red-silken robes. His hands dug into the sand before he nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah," He said, as if a million weights were lifted off him. Ichigo smiled knowingly, blowing out a plume of smoke.

"Good, the shouting helped then. Its bad to hold in all those kind of feelings. For all that its worth, it just messes you up."

Rinji pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his kneecaps.

"How do you know this?" He asked, cocking hid head.

"Well, I want to be a psychiatrist after I finish university in Minato." Said Ichigo, flicking ashes off his cigarette stick. He gave a bright smile. "You'll love it there! Minato is one of the twenty-three Special Wards of Tokyo. Because the trains go almost everywhere, you can go to places like Shibuya, Kita, and even Edogawa! All of the places to see are amazing, Rinji."

"But . . ." Rinji crossed his legs and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling the smooth material that he kept in one of his pockets. "What if I don't like it? What if . . . No one likes me, for what I am?" He pulled out two feather clips, the small feathers dyed in three layers of white, light blue, and light green dyes, two small strings with black beads connected to them.

"Say, those are antiques you got from father, right?" Asked Ichigo. Rinji nodded, handing them to the older to look over.

"Yeah. He gave them to me after mother had me. Feathers and stones have been passed down under the Kimimura name, as in a symbol of wishing them a well-life and exciting journeys." He blinked as his dark-eyed brother leaned over and pin the feathers near either of his ears, the beads brushing his neck.

"If you say those aren't gonna get people to like you, then my glasses will creep people out more. People are going to think these are cool." Said Ichigo, brushing away stray peach strands from his new brother's forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Rinji, his hand going to one of the feathers, stoking the soft texture.

"For all that its worth, even one voice can make a person happy," Said Ichigo, standing up and picking up Rinji's shawl and tunic. "Come on, we'll miss the cake cutting if we stay out longer. Today's a day we celebrate."

Rinji's body was languid as he was helped back into his soft clothing. With his fingers looped with his step-brother's, he followed the elder back into the tent.

_'For all that it's worth, huh?'_

* * *

_**~Yume -Mugen no Kanata - ViViD~**_

_~Do not fear "yume" mugen no kanata ni_

_(~Do not fear "dreams' without either seeing truths)_

_Shinjitsu mo uso mo mienai mama de _

_(Or lies beyond the dreams)_

_Nanzen'oku no kirameki no shita de _

_(The flowers sway)_

_Kaze ni yureru hana wa yurameku~_

_(To the winds under the billions of glitters~)_

* * *

_**First chapter done. Whew, glad to get that idea off my chest. Huh, this'll probably be fun, ne? Well, here's the news about those who want to submit an OC. The sheet will be on my profile, for safety and personal reasons. Have fun with submitting a character. I'll accept them only through review, since that will help me keep track of the characters more easily. Have fun with it, and remember to make your characters unique, creative, true to you, and original! :D I wish you all good luck!**_

_**I'll see you all in the next chapter! Read and review, and good December to you all!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! That's right, I'm back! Not turning my back on my world. For all of you, I bring the next chapter, giving you an insight on what happened to Rinji, some of the OCs many of you have submitted, thanks so much by the way, and small insight on the story as well. And as it is of now, OC submission is officially closed, until I say otherwise. Please enjoy and let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own of **__Persona __**are my copies of **__Persona 3 Portable __**and **__Persona 4: Golden__**. Nothing more. Anything else belongs to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**~Our Story - Yohio~**_

_~We're living in a dream _

_An endless fantasy _

_You're never alone _

_So forget your sorrow _

_Baby, we're meant to be _

_Just close your eyes and see _

_That you're a part of me _

_My precious story_

_Fly away~_

* * *

_**~Episode One: Wishing you Well~**_

She wasn't one to be lazy, though Kaire N. Akarui could say she felt all of her energy drawn out of her as she flipped through channels, violet-colored eyes filled with boredom and lazily surfing past a few commercials and a dramatic soap opera. She gave a small grumble, switching to her side and flipping to another show.

"You alright, Kai-san? You look out of it." Down the steps of the large dormitory that housed the students of the Minato-ward was a girl near Kaire's age, only her figure looked a little more fragile, her eyes a simple color of gray.

"Nah, it's just that there's nothing interesting to watch, Kamiya-chan," Sighing, the black-haired girl flipped the channel again, switching onto a concert that featured the up and coming boy band, _Daze_. Singing and dancing with a group of other boys was a young man a little past their age, his arms and legs moving with abandonment, his melodic voice causing millions of girls to swoon. "And Jin woos another million girls, once again." Kaire still looked bored out of her mind.

"Hm," Kamiya took a seat next to her on the couch, running her fingers with her auburn haired layed with black dye. "Where are the guys?"

"Err," Kaire tried to remember. "Hector-kun went with Kaz-kun, Jared-kun, and Arai-kun to grab lunch at the mall. And I think Kaguya-kun went to visit his foster mother. Yasu-chan is in her room, and . . ." She tapped her chin a few more times. "I don't know where F'an-kun is. He hasn't been back since this morning." She gave another shrug.

"Really? Huh," Kamiya turned her attention to the television. "That's kind of weird. He usually off trying to get someone's attention, so you'd think he went with the other guys."

"I wouldn't worry," Kai changed the channel to a news report. "He's as old as the rest of us. And he's a real optimist guy, so I doubt something's wrong. Seriously, have you _ever _seen that guy depressed or mad?"

"I guess you're right. Hey, why are all the news channels at Haneda airport?" Asked the aubrunette. Her companion shrugged, sitting on her crossed legs.

"Something about a Egyptian diplomat and his latest marriage. Would you believe that this is his sixth one?"

* * *

Rinji tugged at the string on his red hoodie, muttering something incoherent as millions of camera flashes tried to blind his eyes. He gripped the hem of his the shawl tied around his head, trying to make himself disappearing. His father's large hand was pressed on his back, leading him to the large car that waited for the family. Something latched onto his leg, and he looked down to see Sora clutching his grey light-wash pants.

He glared at him. In all honesty, Rinji wasn't one to get close to kids. He found them noisy, always bluntly honest and always finding a way to be dirty. He would have kicked the kid off him, had not the tiny hands clutched tighter and watery, light pink eyes looked up at him.

"Oji-san, make them stop chasing us." He whispered, voice wavering. Rinji felt his throat go dry, sympathy filling him. He didn't like kids, but that didn't mean he was a heartless monster. Placing an awkward hand around his nephew, the two of them were led away along with the family and his father's bodyguards, all the way to the airport's parking and the family of six slipping into the large car.

The doors were shut behind them, and they all took their seats, tinted windows obscuring anything the flashing cameras tried to catch on photograph.

"News catches on too quickly," Muttered Ashlan, opening two bottles of mineral water from the small and pouring six glasses, handing one to each of his family.

"It'll be alright," Ayame placed a hand on the diplomat's shoulder. "I just hope it doesn't affect with your meeting today."

"Father, you have a meeting?" Asked Rinji, already finished with half of his glass. His father suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Yes," Calloused fingers rimmed around his father's glass. "I have a meeting with an associate in the afternoon, and then I have to arrange the other meetings I have for the upcoming week."

"I take that we won't be spending much time with you, then." Sighed Ichigo.

"Yeah, you'll just be leaving us bored, old man." Said Norio smartly.

"Norio!" Ayame scolded. "Don't be rude." Her son only rolled his eyes, his mother sighing while Ashlan waved a hand in dismissal.

"I really am sorry."

"Father, it's OK."

Everyone turned their heads to Rinji, who, for the first time in the past two weeks, smiled.

"You're always busy. You're jobs not the easiest, and your work means a lot to other people." The pinkette's smile turned softer, red eyes turning a glassy-shade of cherry. "Just make sure to have it all done. And when you're ready, we'll be expecting you at dinner. May I suggest we have something simple tonight?"

That was something that everyone, minus Ashlan, did not expect. Rinji was a quiet teen of sorts. He didn't speak unless he was spoken to, or if he needed to say something that involved manners. He wasn't someone of many words, he kept his emotions in him, and he usually acted apathetic. To see him smile, act so innocent and speak softly to his father, was something completely out of the ordinary.

"Yes, I agree, son. I promise I will be ready for dinner, finished with work." Said Ashlan, moved by his son's kind tone. Rinji gave a nod in return, moving his attention to the world outside him. No longer were there the morning bazars, the cloudless skies, or the never-ending current of the crystal-blue Nile of Cairo. The blinding reflections of the many, windowed skyscrapers made up the harbored city, cars of all models honking from everywhere.

There was no river. No sellers shouting off about the latest horses for sale, or weighing of mined gold. Flora and fauna were replaced with stoned statues of warriors that nearly scared the lights out of him. He didn't like it here. He wish he were back in Cairo, where all seemed to be memorized like the back of his hand. And, yet-

He looked back to his father and new mother, the two talking and even playing with Sora, while Norio and Ichigo were looking over their phones, probably telling their friend in the city on how the wedding went. He remembered what Ichigo told him at the reception.

'_For all that its worth, at least it's good to see father happy. And if he's happy, I'm happy . . . Right?'_

Their car pulled into the parking lot of an impressive looking hotel, valets by the dozen opening the trunk to unload their luggage and opening their doors. Once the family was out, waiting for them in front of the shrine-themed hotel was a pudgy man and skinny man, both donned in grey suits. The large man was bald with a black mustache and the skinny one had a full head of wild brown hair, his tie undone.

"Hello, hello!" Greeted the large man, bowing his hand to Ashlan and shaking hands with Ayame, as he knew how to greet the Arabian-Japanese family. He made direct eye-contact with them. "I greet you, _Effendi_-Ashlan, to the Minto-Q Imperial Hotel. I am Saito Otonoju, owner of Minato's finest hotels. We congratulate on your wonderful marriage and we thank you for choosing our hotel to stay in. Greeting to you as well, Ayame-oujo."

"Thank you, Otonouju-san," Said Ashlna, speaking perfect Japanese. "My family and I are happy to be here. In other business, where will I be meeting with my afternoon appointment?"

"Ah yes, he should be waiting in the west ward, _Effendi_-Ashlan. My vice-director, Kenji Sujiko, will help your family until you are done." Assured Saito, turning his attention to the college students, high schooler, and grade schooler.

"Hello to you as well, _bon-chans_. I hope you enjoy your living arrangements."

The hotel looked more impressive than the outside. The room was painted in the rich colors of burgundy and white with small bridges leading into other rooms, along with small fountains, fresh flowers in marble vases, and the floor covered in a soft red carpet.

"I'll be off. I hope to see you all at dinner." Ashlan kissed Ayame's cheek, shook hands with Ichigo and Norio, and hugged Rinji and Sora. Once he was off in a lavish elevator nearby, Ayame smiled at the four.

"Why don't we all go to the National Arts Center?" She suggested. "We can look at all of the artwork and have lunch after, just like the old times."

"Sorry, I have to decline, mother." Apologized Ichigo, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Ichi and I have to head over to Roppongi to meet with some old pals." Said Norio.

"Oh, that's fine, boys." She looked crestfallen, though smiled a little. "Then that leaves us, boys." She turned over to Rinji and Sora, beaming. Rinji turned away, handing the pockets of his new clothing.

"Can we not? I still . . ." He tried to think a good excuse. "I feel a little jetlagged. I think I came down with something on the plane." To put on a good display, he double knotted his shawl with shaky fingers.

"You poor dear," His stepmother gave a soft smile. "Of course, you can rest in the hotel room, then. Poor Rin-chan." She placed her hand on his head, but the latter recoiled, curling to himself. He could feel hurt and questioned eyes on him.

"Still feel sick." He muttered, shudder.

"Oh . . ." Ayame sounded hurt. _'I don't care.' _Thought Rinji, though now, he really did feel sick.

The six ended up walking together to their hotel room, their clothing being put away by maids. Rinji walked around the room, looking at everything from the elegant bedrooms with large beds to the view at the balcony, the bird's-eye-view giving him the chance to see the harbor of Minato. He had lived in many amazing places, but this had to take the cake.

"We're leaving! See you at dinner!" He heard Ichigo call, the sound of a door closing echoing in the suit. He could hear the low hum of the air conditioning of the room, the only sounds he could hear. He was use to the quiet, but this was insane.

He walked around from room to room, peeking into a few due to his curiosity. Ashlan always told him he inherited it from his mother.

"_Her curiosity is what got us married! Ha-ha-ha, your mother was something else, Rinji."_

"She was." Whispered the red-eyed Arabian, looking at the ground. His mother was a great woman. Proud and leading, yet kind and innocent. Rinji missed her with all his heart. After what had happened, after that _horrible_ accident, Rinji still missed her. Even if it was only a few years ago, the sounds of screaming and crackling of fire and insane laughter, still gave him nightmares. Nightmare that he wished to forget.

"Who was?" He looked up, Sora looking at him as the little boy held a red box with a blue and green bird on it.

"No one," Trying to change the subject, the once only child pointed to the red box. "What's that?" He saw the brown stain around Sora's lips, and he took a step back, his face turning green.

"Poxy's Pocky!" Chirped his nephew, grinning and showing chocolate-dyed teeth. "It's the best pocky in the world, and it comes in a lot of flavors!" opening the box, the silverette pulled out a cookie shaped into a think stick, the whole thing almost covered in chocolate. "Try one! Poxy Peacock says that it'll make you smile, and take away your sadness, all the while!"

Rinji felt his stomach churn. He had never tried 'pocky' before, and he wasn't very fond of anything that tasted like chocolate. The closest kind of sweet he actually liked was honey, honey comb being one of his favorite things to buy when he was allowed to go shopping in the bazars.

But the stick was still held to him, waiting in Sora's stubby fingers. And the child was looking at him hopefully, actually believing that 'Poxy Peacock' would cheer his uncle up. Giving a weak smile, Rinji took the treat and nibbled at it a little.

"Not bad." He said, the mellow taste settling on his tongue. Sora grinned, looking accomplished.

"Good! You looked so sad on the car and at the wedding!" Grin fading, the stray of the family tilted his head. "Do you hate us? Grandmother's family, I mean."

Assuming that he was referring to Ayame, Rinji shook his head. "No, I'm happy." He said, quite lamely. Sora gave him a skeptical look, biting the tip of his tongue.

"I hope you're not lying. I hate liars."

'_Well, I hate kids. You don't see me complaining.'_

"I'm gonna go watch TV, Featherman R is going to start!" Shouted the child giddily, racing out of the room and most likely heading to his own. Rinji stuck the rest of the pocky stick in his mouth, sucking off the chocolate occasionally. Having no idea what to do, he walked around the suite for a bit, biting off bits and bits of his treat until he walked into his own room. The white and beige walls were bare and refined furniture in it made him feel small. Walking over to his dark red carry-on, he unzipped a small pouch of it and pulled out his feather clips.

Pulling down his shawl, he attached the clips near his ears, holding back his laughter as the beads tickled his ears.

"I don't know how I can stand it."

Stopping, Rinji looked around the room, wondering how he was hearing Ayame's voice. He looked to his bed, and notice an air vent. Maybe they were connected to his parents room. With curiosity he was blessed (cursed?) with, Rinji crawled on his knees to it, listening to the brunette's worried tone.

"I just don't know what to do with Rin-chan."

'_She's talking about me?' _Wondered Rinji. _'She must be on the phone.'_

"Whatever I do, whenever I so much lay a finger on him, he pushes me away. I'm trying all I can to be nice to him, but he only blocks me away. He's getting along with the boys, and he really cares for his father. You don't see children like that! But it seems he wants me out of his life!" She was sobbing. "Why are children so cruel? Why did Ashlan have to have a child already? Rin-chan is simply to the worst! He looks like he wanted to stay in Cairo. Maybe we should have just left him there . . ."

The words fell on him like a ton of bricks, something stinging his eyes. Was he crying? Crying because this _woman _who pranced her way into her father's life didn't want him around? Why would he be sad over this?

'_I knew it. Father and she should have never met.' _Knuckles turning white from how hard he clenched his fists, Rinji slipped his shawl back on and walked out of his room. Checking his pockets to make sure he still had the stacks of yen bills his father gave him, he opened the door and quietly walked out. _'I could never call her my mother. Just like all the others!'_

* * *

"So this is why you have called me here? My, someone of your status going this far, _padrone _Ashlan."

Ashlan couldn't believe it either. In this secluded room of the hotel, a selction of wine and tea before him, with a fire burning in the hearth of the room. Sitting in the armchair, he couldn't believe he was talking to a seventeen-year old.

'_He's the most well-known in the Underground, though,' _Thought the diplomat, red eyes staring back at green eyes with flecks of gold in them. _'If he can prove that he lives up to his reputation, then I can trust him . . . Right?'_

"I've heard from my co-workers. You're linage of work," The Egyptian took of the iced wine he had chosen. "Question is, can I trust you, Mr. Mafioso?"

"Oh please," The young man chuckled, short black hair kept tidy and done with the bangs parted, "No need to be formal, _padrone_. Call my Phil. And it depends on what you wish for me to do in order to gain your trust. I do not converse myself with just anyone, but seeing with your status and how long it took for you to find me, I am able to spare you this time."

"It's about . . . Kirijo."

A slender brow raised in amusement.

"Ah, yes," Phil leaned back in his own chair, fiddling with his blood-red tie. "The esteemed company with an interesting backstory. From as long ago as the 1900's, the company has been one of the most elaborate and, heh-heh . . . _Secretive _in all of the world. You're side company, _A Thousand and One Nights_, has been one of its major benefactors."

"Yes. Quite recently, they have requested large sums of money, and ordered nearly half of our nuclear-biased stuffs," Ashlan looked over to the fire, the heat making his eyes sting. "Normally, I wouldn't give two cents about it. But, then I have heard of the current sicknesses. The mental dysfunction."

Phil hummed in agreement, placing his folded hands on his lap.

"Yes, a few I know have gain the illness as well. Loss of pigment in the skin, eyes turning a sickening color of green, bouts of depression, anger, insanity, and the crazed visions they say. Its proving to be a problem."

"What's caught my attention are the are the traces of nuclear energy found in the bloodstreams of the sick. The same chemicals used with my company," Ashland ran his hands through his black hair, looking exhausted. "I fear that Kirijo is somehow up to this. Some sort of man-made illness, if that's even possible."

"And you would like me to find out if the connections are true?" Asked the Mafia man, quirking a mischievous smile.

"Yes. I hand this assignment to you. I doubt that the police can gather more information than you. I will pay you handsomely, of course." Replied Ashlan, receiving a chuckle from Phil.

"You are an interesting man, _padrone_. Very well, leave this to me." The agreement was met in a handshake.

"Thank you," Sighed Ashlan, looking as if all weight was lifted off his shoulders. A telephone ran in the room, Phil reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone. Answering it, he spoke in fluent Italian, nodding every once and a while, looking as if something interesting happened. Hanging up, he grinned impishly.

"_Padrone _Ashlan, that was one of my subordinates. From what he has told me, it appears that your son has ran away from home."

Ashlan's eyes widen in fright, his heart almost having a stroke.

"Rinji's-"

"Do not fear, _padrone_," Phil looked very excited. "I will go look for him. This may be Japan, though I'm sure it will be easy to spot an Arabian amongst a crowd of Japanese."

* * *

'_So this is what riding in a train is like,' _Pressed by the window on the Hamamatsuchō Station, watching as the landscape passed over a body of water. This was what he needed. A day to himself, with no women weeping about how she didn't want him, or an odd child following him around. He was used to being by himself.

"Nothing's changed." He said to himself, the train pulling to a stop. Stepping off the train with millions of other people, he looked around and found himself in Odiaba. A little more lively than Minato, it had an abundance of street performers and live entertainment.

Walking around, Rinji 'ooed' at the spectacles, laughing as street clowns were at it with a ater gun war and how a man by a statue breathed fire, scaring many people, but causing many to laugh as well. When he grew famished, he bought a small plate of a okonomiyaki with a lot of veggies, chicken, and beef. Full and satisfied, he walked for around for a few hours, ignoring the stares that were sent his way, before stopping near the station once more.

"Stories, stories for all!" Stopping, the pinkette looked over to a story-teller near a store. Raising his arms in the air, the man dressed in a black and white yukata waved talismans here and there. "To all you new comers, hear my words! Those who visit the Mímisbrunnr, pay your respects! The Great Mímir sees all, and knows of those who are good and evil!"

"There goes ol' Misako, again," Rinji turned his head to see a group of four boys older than him, gather near. The one who was tall, close to six feet, with his black hair done in a faux-hawk and eyes a fair blue. "If he keeps this up, more and more people are going to be heading over to the well."

"Well, it is something, the wishing, I mean." Next to him was a boy near his age, short brown hair short and leveled around his ears and eyes also a shade of blue. He spoke so quietly, Rinji barely heard him.

"Whatever, it's only a legend, right?" Yawned the other brunette of the room, standing with his arms behind his head and tired red-brown eyes half-lidded. "I mean, throw your most precious thing in the world, get a wish at sunset? Does that included people?"

"Dude, not funny," sighed the last boy, far more exotic than the lot with his tan complexion, black hair, amber-gold eyes, and light stubble.

"Wasn't trying to be, Hector. Can we head back to the dorm now? I'm tired." Said the lazy looking brunette.

"Yeah yeah," Said the first boy, looking back at the story teller. "Wishing, huh?" With that remark, he and the other three left. Rinji stood and pondered, that ever-so nagging curiosity of his getting to him.

"Rin-bon-chan?" Turning at the address, Rinji was surprised to see the vice-director of the Minoto-Q Imperial Hotel, Kenji Sujiko, walk over to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the hotel."

"I stepped out for a bit," responded the redhead quickly. "What are you doing here, Kenji-san?" It was his first try at Japanese honorifics, so he was still shaky on them.

"Just running some errands for the owner of the hotel. Had to make sure our next shipment of food stuffs would be delivered by next month. Whoo-wee, you wouldn't believe all the guests we have plowing their way for Golden Week." Kenji pulled out a cigarette from the small white box in his pocket, lighten it with the igniter side of the box.

"I see," Said Rinji, coughing when the smoke entered his lungs.

"Sorry, bon-chan." Apologized the young vice-director with a sheepish grin.

"It's fine. My older brother smokes, so I think I'll be getting used to it."

"Oh, really?" Light-colored eyes gave a curious glint. "It must be hard on you, being still young and already going through five other mothers. It must hurt, all of the pressure."

"Yeah," Rinji smiled at the squeamish man, glad that _someone _finally got him. "I'm trying to be happy with all of it, but . . . It's just so hard. And after what I just heard, I'd rather not go there for a while. I can't stand this . . . this . . ." Rinji's last word was whispered in a broken sob. "_Reality_." He placed his hands over his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Bon-chan," Kenji sighed, scratching the back of his head before petting the teen's head. "Look, why don't you take the next train to Atago Hill? Climb the stairs and, here," From out his pocket was a small coin. "You know, there's said to be the legendary well of the God of knowledge, Mímir, over there. At sunset, if you make a wish, it'll come true."

"I thought you had to give something precious to you?" Asked Rinji, wipping the undersides of his red and puffy eyes. The scrawny man laughed, shaking his head.

"No way, all wells work the same, bon-chan. Money works all the same. See you at the hotel, OK? I hope you'll enjoy your time." Patting his employer's charge one last time, he walked away with a whistling tune, leaving Rinji in the sea of entertained people. The young man looked at the coin himself, before closing his fist around it.

* * *

The trip was only a few minutes short, but it didn't tire Rinji out. Stepping into the cold and sharp air, he was glad the sun was almost touching the horizon near the surrounding mountains. Glad that at least there were no skyscrapers to blind him, the Egyptian nodded his head at the gatekeepers of the mountain gate and walked over the long staircase. He inspected the tiger-dragon statue nearby before beginning his trek up the stairs.

Several, dragging minutes later, a tired and out of breath Rinji made it to the top. He turned around, an odd vibe going through him. It made him spread his arms out, and allow the wind to ripple his clothing and blow off his make-shift shawl-hood. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

'_I'm a bird,' _He though, skin tingling. _'All I have to do is fly away. Fly back to the life I want.'_

Reopening his eyes, and admiring the spectacular view, Rinji took a step back, eyes twinkling at the beauty of Rainbow Bridge, that lay near the horizon. The multi-colored bridge looked so magical at this time, along with all of the other wards he saw. Was this what they called _wabi-sabi_?

Sighing, he lowered his arms and turned around, eyes meeting with the Shinto gate that crowned the highest point of the Twenty-Three Wards. Walking past the gate, he entered a plateau planted with sakura trees, the occasional black swallowtail butterfly floating by. In the center of the area was a large well under a large ash tree that rooted around it. Walking over to it, his pale hand traced the moss-covered edge.

"Throw a coin, get a wish. How ridiculous." He muttered, pulling out the coin he received from Kenji. He flipped it once, debating whether or not he should make a wish. It sounded absurd. Completely childish and ignorant.

'_But . . . I doesn't hurt to be childish, once in a while.' _Nodding to himself, his eyes went half-mast, and he threw the coin in the well.

'_I wish I had the life I had. The reality I want.'_

He heard the wet plummet of the coin, waiting. After a minute, with nothing happening, he sighed and turned on his heel.

"I knew it was pointless. As if wishes ever come true." He muttered, kicking another stone. Something tickled his ear, blood-red eyes flickering to a fluttering creature that rested on his nose. This butterfly was different from the other swallowed tails, black with dark blue discal stripes, its short, coattail-like wings softly folding and unfolding.

"A Morman? Don't they live Indian or something?" Asked Rinji, sneezing at the little legs that tickled his nose. His hand flew back into the air in impulse, his hand caught in one of his feather clips. The force knocked the feather off his head and into the air, entangled in the mountain air and sent into the well.

"NO!" Running to the well, Rinji ducked his head into the dark cave in the ground, narrowing his eyes to try and see past the darkness. Whimpering, he leaned in closer and gripped the edge of the well. Lower and lower he went, his legs were in the air and his whole body was bowed into the well. Rinji tried to look lower, but the moss at the edge made his fingers loose their grip.

He didn't even have a second to scream as he dropped down into the well, into a never-ending void of darkness.

* * *

_**~Yume -Mugen no Kanata - ViViD~**_

_~Do not fear "yume" mugen no kanata ni_

_(~Do not fear "dreams' without either seeing truths)_

_Shinjitsu mo uso mo mienai mama de_

_(Or lies beyond the dreams)_

_Nanzen'oku no kirameki no shita de_

_(The flowers sway)_

_Kaze ni yureru hana wa yurameku~_

_(To the winds under the billions of glitters~)_

* * *

_**There! Wow, this is much shorter than what I expected. Well, naturally, I wanted to change my writing style for **__Persona __**fics and I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to next time :D I know, cliffhangers just leave more suspense, but I just wanted to leave out this much without spilling too much. Does that make sense?**_

_**Anyway, here are the OCs who were presented in this chapter (In order, as they were introduced)**_

**Kaire N. Akarui (Priestess) - Owned by** _**Yugoa702**_

**Kamiya Daitokuji (Sun) - Owned by **_**der kapitan**_

**Phil Luciano (Devil) - Owned by **_**Phil The Persona Guy**_

**Kazuto Takiyo (Emperor) - Owned by **_**Hell Devil 13**_

**Jared Bel Frederick (Death) - Owned by **_**Lazyboredom**_

**Arai Hinokami (Tower) - Owned by **_**BladeOfTheEclipse**_

**Hector Davenport (Magician) - Owned by **_**Mzr90**_

_**Man, I already have seven OCs introduced! I've kept it up nice and neat (hopefully)**_**. Well, let me know what you think of the chapter! Please make sure to review, and I'll make sure to have the next chapter up! The next chapter will involve more OCs, the Shadows area, the awakening of a Persona, and more! Till next time, have a happy holidays!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! How've all of you in the fiction world been? Things seem to be slowly drawing to a halt here in this quiet, little town I live in. A week of vacation has already gone by, and I still have to get things accomplished if I want to be ready for the new year. Oh yeah, didn't any of you actually believe that the world was ending yesterday? Or tomorrow, or at the start of 2013? Wow, is there a need for a Nyx joke here, or what?**_

_**. . . Ahem, never mind. Anyway. Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to leave a review. Writing a story is fun and all, but it's nice to know when people actually have the time to say you did a good, or critical, job.**_

_**Anyway, it's only a while till Christmas! So with that, lets kick back and get this next chapter rolling! **_

_**Disclaimer: All I own of **__Persona __**are my copies of **__Persona 3 Portable __**and **__Persona 4: Golden__**. Nothing more. Anything else belongs to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**~Our Story - Yohio~**_

_~We're living in a dream_

_An endless fantasy_

_You're never alone_

_So forget your sorrow _

_Baby, we're meant to be _

_Just close your eyes and see _

_That you're a part of me _

_My precious story_

_Fly away~_

* * *

_**~Episode Two: A Selfless Wish~**_

"Hey, we're back!" Kazuto Takiya allowed himself and the other three boys with him into the dorm, the lot taking off their shoes by the door and walking into the living room. He wondered briefly if any of the other residents wondered where they had been, considering they had had decided to spend their night over in Shinjuku without saying. However, that changed when the four walked into the living room.

Living in the dorm for a month now, Kaz thought he would be used to seeing a lot of people seated around, but that fact still didn't stop him when he and the three saw that all of the others who lived in the domain were there.

"Are we having a party or something?" He asked, hands in the pockets of his jean jacket.

"Takiya, Frederick, Hinokami, and Davenport," The last girl living in the dorm said in a cool voice, dark brown eyes serious. "Please, take a seat. We're just getting started with the meeting."

"A meeting?" Arai tilted his head. "So . . . Does that mean that someone's in the well?"

"Yeah," Answered Kamiya, looking at the boy who sat across from her. "Kaguya-san found something while he was coming back from Shibuya." She made a small gesture and smiled at him. "Go ahead."

The boy with red-brown hair placed down a red and yellow cell phone on the coffee table, huddling his knees to his chest and remaining quiet.

"Is this all you found, Kaguya?" Asked Jared, picking up the phone and trying to turn it on. He made a face when _'Charge Battery' _flashed onto the screen. "And, it's dead."

Kaguya pulled a little notebook out of his pocket, wrote something, and held it out.

"It's not your fault," Said Karie, reading the apology. "The important thing is that you found the note, and we now know that someone's been there. Especially since our coins are glowing." In her hand was a coin made of smooth stone, odd markings along its surface glowing.

"Man," Kaz pulled out a coin similar to hers and stared at it, seeing its glow. "I didn't even see it." He looked over to the last occupant in the room. "Hey, so do you know anything about who's in the well this time, James?"

This man was the oldest out all of the students, yet he looked as mischievous as a child, with his brown eyes a lit. "Not that I know, Kazuto-san. But I do have a hint," He laid down the newspaper on the table. "Have any of you heard about the diplomat who recently moved to Minato? Well, it seems that since yesterday, his son ran away from home." He pointed to the picture of a young boy with shawl tied around his head.

" . . . That's a boy?"

"Yes, that is a boy, Hector-san," Smiled James. "It seems that his family is very old and traditional, as the males are supposed to wear shawls around their heads until their age of adulthood." The man scratched lightly his doorknocker-style mustache. "The article also states that he was last seen in Odiaba yesterday."

"Hey, we were at Odiaba yesterday," Stated Jared, sitting back on the couch. "You'd think you'd look twice at the guy with hair like that."

"That's not the problem here," Said Kamiya, looking serious. "We just know that we have to get to the well and save this guy- Rinji."

"It won't be that simple, Kamiya-san," Everyone directed their attention to James. "All of you have had your share of experiences in the well, but since there are a number of you, I think it will be too dangerous for all of you to go in at once." The man was slight greying, brown hair stood up. "I'd say that at least three or four of you must enter the well. Two of you will be co-captains, one shall be a healer and dragoon, and the last shall be the scanner. The scanner will remain outside the well while other three venture into the well."

"I'll go," Kazuto grinned. Even though he didn't do his fair share of chores (besides kitchen duty) Kaz couldn't disagree with the fact that going into the well was interesting. Exciting and adventurous, the well was a place to fight with abandonment. Something of wanderlust was given off from that well.

He had a tiny feeling that everyone felt that, too.

"I'll go as well," Said the last girl, Yasuko Suzumoto. "Knowing that Kazuto-san might need a little . . . Direction." She concluded, complete oblivious (Or just outright brushing off) Kaz's glare.

"You should go off with them too, Hector-kun," Kaire beamed at the silent foreigner. "They could use a castor and healer!" She encouraged. Hector crossed his arms, brows drawn together and golden eyes set, before he shrugged.

"Fine." He said quietly.

"So then, who's the scanner? Kaguya?" Asked Aria, the younger boy suddenly shaking and bringing his shoulders together, shaking his head quickly.

"Kaguya-san still seems uncomfortable with the well," Said James, patting the boy's head. "That is why I have someone you should all meet," He looked over the small hall near the room. "Eos, if you would please come in?"

Slowly, a young-looking girl, almost close to their ages, walked in. All eyes were on her odd headset that almost hid behind her plum-colored hair. James gestured her to come closer. With hesitation, she did, and she bowed her head slightly.

"I am Eos," Her voice was spiced yet drawled. "I am the Eight-Generation Shadow Suppression Weapon."

"Shadow- what now?" Asked Kazuto, sitting up.

"Wait . . . Does this mean you can fight shadows?" Asked Kamiya. "Hold on, she said weapon . . . You're not human?"

"Exactly," James gave a nod. "She is an android that I had requested to be sent here. Not only for the well, but for other purposes as well. Coincidently, another Shadow Suppression Weapon, the ninth, has gone missing."

"Another one?" Asked Hector.

"My younger brother, Crius." Stated Eos.

"It seems that while he was being escorted here, Crius had gotten separated from his escorts in Shibuya. It is imperative that we find him as well." Said James.

"What does Crius look like?" Asked Kaire. Eos blinked and tilted her head one way, as if thinking. She then shook her head.

"I do not know. I've never met him. I've only found out he was my brother unit since last week."

"Crius was created a few months after Eos was made. From what I know," James gave a small laugh, "He is very childish."

"Yeah, that helps a lot," Jared muttered under his breath.

"Children," James spoke again. "I won't beat around the bush on this. Eos is one of the few self-operated Shadow Suppression Weapons created by the Kirijo group. She, along with Crius, is designed as a human in order to function more properly when dealing with Shadows, and she will be working with us on today's operation and Crius search," He looked at all of them with a big grin. "That is why those who are involved with the rescue will be looking for Crius. Everyone, though this takes the fun out of it all, I say that failure is not an option."

* * *

"Radames Rinji Kimimura," Phil read this quietly aloud, eyes looking over Rinji's persona file. "Born on February fifteenth, age sixteen. Ethnicity, three-fourths Egyptian-Arabian, one-fourth . . . Irish?" A brow was quirked, and Phil found himself chuckling. "Interesting."

Half a day had gone by, and Rinji was yet to be found. Phil could say that he was surprised (He could say it, though not admit it) that the young pinkette was as hard to find as a needle in a haystack. This morning, Ashlan had the police involved, squads sent to search every nook and cranny, and soon, he would most likely assume that his son was kidnapped, and he would involve the international justice bureau.

That could cause trouble for Phil, he knew he had to find that young boy.

Tucking the manila folder under his arm, the American walked into the Minato-Q hotel and walked himself to the elevator, taking it all the way to the Kimimura's suite. Walking into the room, he smirked at the police guards and tipped his fedora at them, hiding his snigger as the both of them looked at him angrily. Walking into the room, he bowed his head to Ashlan.

"Good to see you again, _padrone _Ashlan," He heard a small sniffle, and saw Ayame seated on the couch opposite to her new husband, the young wife sobbing into a handkerchief with Sora at her side, looking worried. "Why,_ signora_ Ayame, what seems to have gotten you so distraught?" This only caused a few hiccups from Ayame, her shoulders shaking. He could feel Ichigo and Norio's angered glares bore into the side of his head, though they hardly affected him.

"Phil-san, please tell me you've found Rinji." Asked Ashlan desperately. Bags were under his eyes, sleep the farthest things from his mind.

"Sorry to say, but no signs yet," Phil removed his hat to brush his bangs away. "However, I assure you not to worry yourselves too much. Children like your son run away all of the time, just to get away from things. Your son must have been troubled to the new life-style. According to his file, he has lived in Egypt his whole life, yes?"

"That's right," Ashlan sighed and shook his head. "Maybe we should have stayed in Cairo just a little longer. I knew the move would be hard on him, but . . ." Ashlan shook his head again, and something coiled in his gut. He sat back on the couch and gripped his head. "I went with it anyway. I didn't even think it would affect Rinji this way. Rinji . . . It's all my fault . . ."He muttered.

"No, Ashlan, its m-my fault," Ayame was batting her eyes with her handkerchief, though that didn't help much. "He must've heard my conversation with Mika-chan over the phone. I said . . . I said all of those awful things!" She wept and shook her head. "Poor Rin-chan, I never meant any of it! I said it all without thinking! It-It's all my fault!' She cried.

"Mother, it's not your fault," Ichigo sat next to his mother and tried to console her. "We all gave Rinji a hard time. I know that talking with him wouldn't have much, but I did it anyway. I should have just let him be for a while."

Norio gave a dry cough, his brother shooting a glare his way.

"You're just as much to blame!" He shouted, standing up. "If you had maybe treated him more kindly, he wouldn't feel so left out! Norio, you are in college and yet, you are acting like a child!" The usually quiet brother waved his fists. "Quit being such a jackass, for Christ's sakes!"

"Quick the freakin' yelling!" Shouted Norio, glowering at the other whitette, " I didn't pay attention to him! Big freakin' boo-hoo! I didn't even want another brother! 'Specially not a little shit like him! I don't need this bull-shit! Screw you!" He stormed out of the suite in a blaze of anger.

Ichigo fumed for a while, before he blinked and looked around nervously. "That . . . didn't work as I expected." He quickly sat down.

"Oji-chan, when is oji-san coming home?" Asked Sora. Ashlan bit the corner of his lip before smiling sadly.

"Soon, he'll be coming home soon, Sora." He assured, the child smiling brightly.

"That is what I plan on, _padrone _Ashlan," Phil took off his hat, pressed it to his chest, and bowed once more. "Speaking of which, I must be off on my search again. I will find your son, I shall see to it," He walked over to the door and closed it slowly behind him. "_Così a lungo e rimanere in buona salute._"

Sighing, Phil walked back to the lobby and looked around, stopping when the bickering of two people caught his attention.

"I'm tellin' ya! We need to get to the well, now!"

"What about Phil-san?"

"Screw what he says! You want some poor bastard to die there?"

"My, your so vocal, Kaito-san," The two arguing turned as Phil walked over to them, the grinning ravenette looking at the teen with silver-colored hair. "Though, do remember to remain quiet and to ease down on the profanity. The less many hear, the less the situation becomes, yes?"

Kaito Akai-Arashi felt the need to literally beat shit over the Mafia man, but of course, the girl next to her with a wild mess of copper-colored hair interrupted.

"Phil-san, look, the coins!" She showed him the glowing coin, looking a little concerned. "Someone's in the well."

"I see," Phil reached into his own pocket, pulling out a glimmer stone coin. "Was this happening while I was away?"

"They been glowin' for a while now," Kato had a coin that looked theirs. "That's why I was tellin' Maria that we'd have to get to the well before someone gets hurts. You remember what happens to people who make wishes at the well and don't come back before the last day of the month! We got to get there, now!"

"Calm down, Kaito-san," Phil said. He pulled out the file he had and thought for a moment. Rinji had been gone for a while, not a trace of him found. And now, the coins were suddenly glowing. These coins were like beacons to them, objects that were similar to alarms. Something had triggered them. "I think I might know who is stuck in the well."

"You do?" Asked Maria, getting a nod.

"Yes," Phil sixed his coat and gave a serious look. "And just as Kaito-san says, we must hurry to the well. If we don't, we could be finding ourselves in an international crisis."

* * *

Something was poking at his cheek. It felt like a bony finger, only much more harder and cold like ice. He mumbled softly, and turned his head.

"This is how humans talk?" A voice questioned, the bony and cold finger prodding consistently "Weird, I thought I'd hear something funnier."

Moaning, Rinji blinked his eyes tiredly, a sore spot on his head throbbing a little. Since when had he fallen asleep? Where was he? And . . . Why were there a pair of turquois-like eyes staring at him? He yelped and crawled away on his, his back meeting a cold wall.

"Another sound!" The stranger exclaimed, a happy smile upon his face. Rinji's tired vision turned clear, and he now had a better look of the odd fellow. His mess of honey-blonde hair was hidden under a light blue hoodie with small lamb ears bouncing on top of his head, a light green backpack sheep drawings on it on his back, white jeans, long white socks, and black and white sneakers following. "You're funny!" He giggled.

"W-Who are you?" Rinji asked, startled by the youth's mechanical hands. "_What _are you?"

"I'm a Crius! I'm not human!" Chirped the stranger, blue-green eyes filled with an exuberant light. "I said my name, now it's your turn!" Rinji had to stare at him. Since when was someone, _anyone _this happy-go-lucky? And did he just say he _wasn't _human?

" . . . R-Rinji."

"R-Rinji," Crius giggled again. "Funny name!"

"It's just Rinji! I only stuttered!" Flushing, Rinji new his ears probably matched his hair right now. With the color dying down, Rinji looked around the odd room they were in. Big and circular, the room was spacious and set on an island of stone with a ring of glowing water around it. Embedded in the stone were round coins that were carved oddly. Looking up, Rinji stared at the upward path that looked as if to go on for thousands of miles, a tiny speck at the very top. It must have been the exit.

"Are . . . Are we in the well?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Yesterday's memories flooded into his head; His escapade to Odiaba, learning about the well, making a wish at the well, losing his feather, and his fall. "Wait . . . My feather! Wh-where is it?"

"Feather?" Crius tilted his head. "You mean like that one?" He asked, pointing to the one in Rinji's hair. Rinji nodded and the blonde suddenly laughed. "I saw something like that, deeper in the well!" He padded over to the corner of the well and rolled a large rock out of the way, revealing a small cavern with sprouting tree roots creating a ladder. "Follow me!"

'_Should I?' _Rinji looked back at the high ceiling, then back to the cavern. _'What other choice do I have?' _He reasoned, sighing as he followed Crius down the rooted ladder, the two of them now in a sort of dark cave with blue-flamed torches attached to the walls, and their feet in three-inch deep water.

"This way. I saw it floating the water somewhere." As the two walked down the well, Rinji tried to get more information out of Crius.

"Crius, I'd like to ask some things," Crius nodded, and the Arabian continued. "Where are we, exactly? This really doesn't seem to be a well, in any case. Also, how did we end up here? I know I fell in the well, but," He quirked his brown at the 'non-human'. "How did you end up here? And didn't you just say that you . . . Weren't human, a little while ago?"

"Yeah, I'm not human," Crius spoke with a bubbly personality, not bothered. "I'm the Ninth-Generation Shadow Suppression Weapon!"

"Shadow . . . huh?" Rinji was stumped. "Wait, a weapon? Does that mean you're a robot, or something?"

"Or something!" Answered the blonde, a spring in his step as his feet lightly splashed in the water. "I was created for this world specifically. You see, Rinji-chan, ("Rinji-chan?" Questioned Rinji) This place is far more advance than your average wishing well. It's a dwelling place for what are known as Shadows. In this case, Shadows are suppressed and unfulfilled wishes that were thought up by man-kind, and personified here in the well. The reason why, no one knows. However, Shadows are dangerous things, Rinji-chan. They have no sense of mind, and they will attack anything without hesitation," The glow of the blue fires provided them help through the deep tunnel. "Worried that the Shadows would somehow find their way to the real world, a company called the Kirijo Group created androids that could take on the Shadows with special abilities."

Crius suddenly stopped and rubbed his metal palms slightly.

"I'm . . . One of the nine remaining weapons that was able to pull through all the tests Kirijo put us through. I was able to show that I could help with my special skills. It's kind of lovely though, since all of us are separated," The frown suddenly morphed it a bright grin. "But it's cool! A while ago, I was going to meet my sister unit, Eos! I always wondered what it was like to have an older sister!" He chimed. The android then made a face. "But then, I saw something they call a 'cat' and followed it here to the well. Knowing about this place, I gave my book about constellations and jumped into the well. I've been here ever since." Finished Crius.

"When you put it like that, I feel like I can't believe it," However, Rinji shook his head. "But now that I see it with my own eyes, I believe you." Crius chuckled lightly and smiled, while Rinji looked farther down the well. "Um . . . Are you sure you saw my feather around here?" He asked.

Crius peered himself and hopped lightly.

"I know I saw something like this," He tugged at Rinji's other feather, laughing when his hand was swatted away. "Let's just go deeper."

"Ok, but," Rinji gulped, a small splash of water almost scaring him. "You said these 'Shadow' things live here and attack with mercy, right? What if one comes at us?"

A heavy sound of water made them freeze, and Crius's carefree eyes suddenly hardened.

"Rinji-chan," Crius's voice dropped an octave, and his steeled hands pushed the smaller boy behind him. "Stay behind me, and don't move from your spot." Warned the weapon.

"Cri-"But the teen was only handed Crius's rabbit hoodie and backpack, red eyes now seeing Crius's android form. Under his hoodie was a white dress shirt with a black tuxedo vest, a red cravat, two swallow-coattails. Held in his arms were two tonfas in the shape of ram horns.

"Crius-"

Something screeched through the fabric of the air, causing Rinji to double over and fall to his knees, covering his ears.

"Target; scanning," Crius muttered, eyes narrowing when an inky blob came charging at him. Running forward, the android kicked himself off the air and hurdled his tonfas forward, striking the blob down. Leaping and skimming the water, he pulled out a stone coin and threw it into the air.

"Target; lock-on," He muttered, before the coin exploded in a burst of blue light and morphing into a young man with a mane of blood-red hair and dark green eyes, dressed in robes of white and gold with horns upon his head. "Persona! Amun!"

His persona (Rinji hope he heard that right) raised the sickle he wielded and threw a flurry of a flames, the Shadow crying out and hissing like a wounded animal. It slithered up and over the walls and charged at Rinji, the latter crying out.

"Rinji-chan!" Crius now stood in front of the young Arabian and crossed his twin weapons before him and blocked the Shadow's claws, shoving it off him and Rinji before running after it and thrusting both his tonfas. With that mighty strike, the Shadows bristled and turned into a black mist, finished and gone. Crius nodded at Amun as the mysterious young man disappeared in a plum of blue light.

"What . . . What was . . ." He turned to Rinji, who stared at Crius like a fish out of water.

"It's OK now, Rinji-chan!" He assured, giving a grin and mock salute. "Amun and I shall protect you!"

"Just . . . Who is Amun?"

"He is my Persona!" The blonde robot pinked before laughing and slapping his thighs. "Whoops! I forgot to tell you what that is! A Persona is a manifestation of someone's heart, mind, and soul. When facing though a certain hardship, a Persona can be obtained through accomplishing that hardship and forming a "mask". Personas are created, at first, by Shadows, since research through Kirijo has shown that both Shadows and Personas are similar entities." Crius showed the coin he had bought out during the battle. "In this case, Personas can be summoned through this, the wishing coin. And when summoned, Persona can show extraordinary abilities that can help defeat Shadows, as you just saw."

"Can everyone obtain a Persona?" Asked Rinji. Crius nodded and Rinji followed, the area seeming much safer.

"Yeah. Everyone has that side of them, repressed feelings, and wishes they secretly want to come true." Crius flipped the coin in his hand and looked at Rinji curiously. "Rinji-chan, you must have entered here because you threw something important in the well. And the well allowed you into its world when that thing, and the wish you wanted, were both with you," The android touched his chin thoughtfully. "There might be a chance we'll see your Shadow manifested, due to how long you were knocked out."

"A wish, huh?" Asked Rinji, something toiling in his gut. His wish for the life he once had. For he, his father, and mother, back in Cairo, just the three of them, as a happy family. He had longed for that for so long. Was it possible that Crius was right, and his Shadow would appear?

Crius pressed his lips together and made a rude sound, looking bored.

"Rinji-chan, it's too quiet around here. Do you know any stories or something?"

"You want a story?" Rinji gave a deadpanned look. "I thought we were looking for my feather."

"We are!" Crius waved his hand. "I just wanna pass the time while we're doing it! Please, Rinji-chan!" He whined. Rinji shook his head, feeling a headache come on from the high pitch of voice. Placing his hands in his pockets, he looked at the curved ceiling of the tunnel.

"The baby fawn," He whispered. Crius blinked, hoping his the speakers in his ears were working correctly. "Baby fawn, baby fawn, cry all you like, you baby fawn. With your chocolate fur, and spots like marshmallows on your back, you are the sweet of the forest. Walking on your stubby legs. Don't trip, please do not trip, the hunters will catch you if you fall. Baby fawn, baby fawn, how many times have you cried, baby fawn? How long have you been, crying your eyes out, calling out to the doe that will never come? Are you that lost? Are you that alone? Do you so desperately need the milk from your mother's breasts?" Rinji's voice began to waver. "B-Baby fawn, baby fawn, quit crying, you baby fawn. Your mother is gone, the doe has left, isn't it about time you become the king of the f-f-forest? As others would expect from the forest prince? Baby fawn, baby fawn," Rinji hung his head a closed his eyes. "You pitiful, lonely, baby fawn. . . ."

" . . . That was so sad," Crius tilted his head one way, looking at Rinji. "Are you alright, baby fawn?" Rinji struggled to keep his moist throat from cracking, and he looked sharply away.

"Who said that the baby fawn is me?"

"I do have lie detectors built in me, you know."

" . . . Smartass."

"And proud of it!"

Rinji shook his head once more, thrashing his arms a little. "Yeah, I get it! Yes, the fawn is me. I miss my mother, what of it?" He mumbled, his body trembling, red locks swaying. "And you know what else? Yeah, everyone expect me to act like royalty. I have a new family too, and now, arrrrgggh!" Rinji threw his fists high in the air. "My whole life has been changed without my consent! I hate it all! It's my life! No one can decide it for me! I hate it!"

A cold wind blew in the tunnel, and Crius's life-detecting censors picking up a Shadow's movement.

"Rinji-chan-"

"I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" Rinji screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing his anger.

The flames of the cave suddenly turned a golden-orange and the water around them turned blood-red, and iron small hitting Rinji's nose. Something much more large than a Shadow was crawling over to them, slow movements making it seem all the more creepy. It rose itself into the air, and swirled and fizzled into something. It dropped to the ground again, and suddenly took one a more humanoid form.

"_**I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!"**_

Rinji's heart took a leap as the form looked back at him, shaped exactly like him. The entire scheme of it was red-black and the only other visible color were eyes that were the same color of red as his own.

"_**I hate my life! I hate my new family! This new place! That woman who ruined my life by waltzing her way to my father!" **_Screamed the blood-dripping Rinji, shaking angrily. _**"She's trying to replace mother and destroy my life! That's why I wish she and those others were gone! It supposed to be only me and father! We were doing fine without those meddlers!"**_

"I . . . Is that what I'm really saying?" Whispered Rinji, not believing the words from the doppelgänger. Those horrible exclamations, equally to those of a common brat's, said in his voice, were what he truly felt.

"Rinji-chan!" Crius ran forward and spun his body out with his tonfas held out. The copy of Rinji merely threw it's palm at him and knocked him away with a force of wind. Cursing when he landed in the bloody water, Crius looked at Rinji desperately.

"Rinji-chan! You're suppressed wish, it wants to be fully realized!" Rinji shook his head at this, Crius reduced to begging. "I'm serious! I know it's hard to accept what it says, but its only saying what it says because you haven't fully realize what your wish is! Look deep within your mind, you very soul, and accept the wish you truly want! Please! Trust me!"

Rinji twisted his head back to his bloody copy, Adam's apple bobbing with his gulp. He had to look back at his wish. To have his family back to the way it was, His Shadow shouting that it would be this way without Ayame and her family interfering. Just what had to be realize from that?

From what his Shadow said, he made his wish sound selfish.

_Selfish . . ._

Eyes widening with realization, he finally understood. He finally understood why his was not realized.

"Stop!" He shouted, the Shadow's eyes drawing to him. "I know! I know now! My wish, it's not a good wish! It can't be fully realized because it's selfish!" The Shadow's movements stopped, and Rinji hung his head in shame.

""I hate her." "Why did she walk into my life?" "Why did she have to ruin it?" I always thought that was the case when Ayame began dating my father. To me, it seemed that she and her family just barged themselves in, and made everything worse. Like all the others before," Rinji shook his head, looking up at the dark ceiling with his hand clutching at his single feather. "I thought my father did it just because he wanted a woman by his side. Eye-candy, to put it in layman's terms. But . . ." He looked forward and closed his eyes. "That's not the case. Father married not just for love, but for me. All the times I thought he forgot about me, everything he did was to make me happy. All those family outings, the parties, his sixth marriage; It was all for me. He wanted me to be happy, and show me that we wouldn't be sad or alone, again." His nose became stuffy, and Rinji felt his eyes become went.

"It was all for me!" He cried, the Shadow giving a screech suddenly. "His selfish son! A kid who threw a fit just because his father found something that could make him happy! I didn't even give Ayame, Ichigo, Norio, even Sora a chance! I just shoved them away! I only saw that they just "invaded" my life. I thought they destroyed it. But really, it was all for my happiness! And all I did was selfishly ignore that fact!" Oddly enough, Rinji was smiling mournfully, tears running down his cheeks. "How could I do that? Horrible . . . I'm horrible!"

The Shadow clutched it's head, wagging it at the powerful emotions that coursed through its host. Crius was watching with fascination, his life-censors reading great signs of power.

Rinji felt something in his closed hand. Opening, he saw that it was his lost feather. It was glowing oddly, however, and it suddenly turned into a coin like Crius. Looking at it closely, he read the inscribed words.

_"Forming a limit within hope severs the will to fill the hurt. So make it fling, win, end."_

What did these words mean? These broken words carve in the stone gleaming like the stars. Just what meaning did they held?

"_I am thou . . ."_

'_Who's there?' _Rinji tensed.

'_Thou art I . . ."_

A shiver ran down the redhead's spine, hot air spilling from Rinji's nose and mouth when a blue mist formed around him. Automatically, he tossed the coin into the air, forming a connection with something _otherworldly _worthy.

"_From the sea thy soul, I come . . ."_

"I am he who outsmarts the sun," Rinji breathed, a form materializing above him. "The muse who sees past what seems impossible, and searches for the divine truth. . . "

The powerful thundering of hooves galloped around him, and the form opened his ocean-blue eyes. Rinji yelled without hesitation.

"Persona! Marsyas, come forth!"

In a light display of blue was a young satyr with a tall and slender build, his upper-torso mechanical and plated with bronze. Past his hips were the four legs of a painted horse's, the bony legs covered with silver armor and green curvy lines, a cream-colored tail protruding from his back side. His ears were furred and goat-like, almost hidden behind his shoulder-blade length, white hair, long bangs almost obscuring his blue eyes, the skin just above the nose the only part left un touched by metal or fur.

In his hands, Marsyas bought the reed with two wind pipes he had held to his face, the strings of two connected pipes vibrating with great forces of winds as Marsyas played. The bloody Rinji was blown away by the attack hit the opposite wall, a smack of blood echoing in the red-lit room. Marsyas galloped forward, double-reed in hand. His finger stroked the strings and they quivered, the blood water rising with the music and attack the Shadow. Giving a last cry, Shadow Rinji was obliterated in a mist of red vapor, the torches sapphire-blue once more and the blood in the water disappearing.

Rinji was shaking, eyes glued to his Persona, amazed with what he (Or was it truly Marsyas) had done. Crius had managed to get back on his feet, and he was grinning ear to ear.

"Rinji-chan! That was amazing!" At the silence, the android youth tilted his head. Rinji took a few tentative steps to his Persona, eyes traveling from his hybrid form, to his dark blue eyes.

"Now I get it," Rinji nodded slowly, his heart swelling with full realization. " I'm a selfish person, who doesn't give chances to any. But . . .That doesn't mean I should make others feel it. When you're selfish, you're showing others they shouldn't be selfish. Those from the outside can see the ugliness of it. For my wish, I'll take my selfish life, and turn it into self_less_ness. I'll live the life that makes everyone happy." As a part of his family traditions, he dropped to his knees, and bowed his entire body forward, arms above him.

A light wind bought him back to his feet, and Marsyas bowed to him instead. Dark blue eyes flashing once, the mechanical musician was turned back into his coin form, then into Rinji's feather. The redhead caught it before it hit the water.

"That power was just awesome!" Exclaimed Crius, running over to the newest Persona-user. Rinji felt a dizzy spell and he stumbled a little, Crius catching him by the elbows. "Whoa! Easy, Rinji-chan. Let's get you out of here to get some rest . . ." The ground shook slightly, and the two looked to the ground to see a tree sprouting itself from the wet floors, rising high and above, crashing the ceiling, and growing a full-blown place.

"Maybe?" Crius asked himself, before situating Rinji to rest on his side and help him up the tree ladder. With great difficult, and with a climb that took a while, the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon gave a happy cry as he saw light. An exit was there, waiting for them.

* * *

"Hold on, something's coming out!"

Even from their small distance they were at, Yasuko was sure she wasn't seeing things when a hand shot out from the well and swung two figures over. Her concern was drawn to the redhead, who looked a little pale.

"Hey, that's the diplomat's kid!" Exclaimed Kazuto, the team of four not wasting time as they ran over to Rinji and Crius. Hearing the exclaim, Rinji looked at them with confusion.

"Who are you people? Wait," He spotted Eos, noting her mechanical hands, and he gave a settled gaze. "Do all of you know about what happens in the well?"

"It seems that you've already experience your time in the well, obtaining your Persona as well, I presume?" Asked Yasuko. "Oh yes, I believe this is yours." She handed him back his cellphone, which he tucked into his hoodie jacket.

"Yeah," Rinji shook his head tiredly. "That place is insane. And my Persona, just . . . Wow." Was all he could manage, his feather clutched in his hand. He looked up at Eos, but the mechanical maiden had her eyes focused on Crius.

"Crius?" She asked uncertainly. "Are you Crius, the Ninth-Generation Shadow Suppression Weapon?" The younger model nodded hyper-like, smiling at her.

"Yep! And you must be my older sister unit, right? Eight-Generation Shadow Suppression weapon, Eos." He took her hand with his free one and shook it firmly and friendly. "Its very nice to meet you, big sis!"

Eos gave him an odd look, surprised that from right off the back, he saw her as an older sister. Why did he seem to be more free-going than the other models? Wouldn't he be more reserved, since he was a younger model?

"My, my, isn't this an interesting gathering?" Standing at the gates were three strangers the group had never seen before. Phil, in the middle of Maria and Kaito, smiled mysteriously at them, his attire giving all the more to his 'Mafia Boss' look.

"Who's the clown?" Asked Kazuto bluntly.

"Clown?" Phil laughed and shook his head. "Though they are enjoyable, the circus is not my line of work, good sir. Ah well, I suppose I should introduce us." The three of them walked over until they stood shoes-to-shoes. He pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Yasuko. "My name is Phil Luciano, a Jack-of-all-trades, in legal terms," He laughed again before straightening himself. "These are my associates, Kaito Akai-Arashi," The silver-haired male in question crossed his arms and gave an obvious. "What the Hell are you looking at?" look. "And Maria Akiyama." The wild-looking blonde smiled and waved.

"Hector-san, please look over Kimimura-san for any injuries," Getting the nod from the Hispanic, she looked back to the trio with leader-like appeal. "And just what business to you have with us, Luciano-san?"

"I won't be blunt, Miss . . ."

"Yasuko Suzumoto."

"Yasuko-san. Well, I'll just say this up-front; we are both on the same boat. The three of us have had our fair share of experience in the well just as much as your party has. And after witnessing what I just saw, I feel elated to say that I can see a partnership in our future." He said with a charming smile. Yasuko looked at him calculatedly.

"And just what makes you think I'll simply cooperate with you?" She asked, the young Mafioso laughing in response.

"Let's face it; we both need people in the case of the well, in both information and battle-oriented. If you are to deny this . . . Help, if you will call it," Phil's teeth gleamed as he grinned. "Then I am sure you will regret it later."

She didn't want to admit that he was right. Though he and the two others could have been lying, more people who knew about the world in the well could be very useful. Of course, she needed to talk with James about this.

"Very well," Taking a pen out of her short-sleeved, black jacket pocket and wrote down the dorm's address on the back of the card Phil handed her, giving it to the lean Italian. "Come by this address at five o' clock tomorrow. We shall discuss more later on."

"He exhausted, but he'll live," Nodding and thanking Hector, Yasuko looked over Rinji, noticing that the young lad needed a goodnight's rest. "Now we just have to get him home. We'll take Crius with us as well." She said. A finger was wagged her way.

"There's no need for that," He said coolly. "His father assigned me to find and return him home. I shall escort him home," He looked over to Kaito. "Kaito-san, if you would please assist me."

"I gotta carry the dead-weight?" Growling under his breath, Kaito walked over and hefted the small boy by his side, the young one making no protest due to his loss of breath. "Shit, the kid must never eat."

"Maybe we should get him something to eat on the way back. Phil-san?" Asked Maria, looking at Rinji with concern. Phil shook his head as Kaito bought the teen along.

"No need. His family will stuff him full when he returns to the hotel." He said, taking a better look at the one-fourth Irish. "So young to experience something like this. Its saddening, if you think about it."

"Let's just get the kid home." Stated Kaito, Phil nodding in agreement.

"Take good care of Rinji-chan and take him back home, please!" Begged Crius hopefully. Phil only held his fedora to his chest and bowed respectfully.

"_Così a lungo e rimanere in buona salute._"

* * *

_**~Yume -Mugen no Kanata - ViViD~**_

_~Do not fear "yume" mugen no kanata ni_

_(~Do not fear "dreams' without either seeing truths)_

_Shinjitsu mo uso mo mienai mama de_

_(Or lies beyond the dreams)_

_Nanzen'oku no kirameki no shita de_

_(The flowers sway)_

_Kaze ni yureru hana wa yurameku~_

_(To the winds under the billions of glitters~)_

* * *

_**Whew! Another chapter of introducing OCs and bringing you guys the area that the Shadow fights will commence!**__**I hope I did well on this one, since a lot of information had to be told. Anyway, in the next chapter, more OCs, another person goes missing, OCs will get to prove their strength, and more of the story will arise! Alright, here are the OCs brought to you today!**__**(In order, as they were introduced)**_

**Yasuko Suzumoto (Justice) – Owned by **_**Pandas X Forever**_

**Kaguya Hiroka (Pierrot Arcana/Lust) - Owned by **_**KO**_

**James Weatheral (None) - Owned by **_**UberNimrod**_

**Eos (Hierophant) - Owned by **_**Sayuko25**_

**Kaito Akai-Arashi (Hanged-Man) - Owned by **_**Chaoslord680**_

**Maria Akiyama (Strength) - Owned by **_**BlackenedOrchid**_

**Crius (Exporter/Pentacles) - Owned **_**MewStar0013 (Yeah, I wanted to make my own Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon . . . Couldn't help myself XD)**_

_**Another seven down! I am on fire! XD Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for what will happen next, since it will be time for the Velvet Room to make its entrance! Please make sure to review, and have yourselves a happy holidays!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
